May Angels Watch Over And Protect You
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: One-shot from 7x05 "From Childhood's hour". Because JJ and Spencer had to have thought about Henry, just as much as Hotch thought about Jack. JJ/Reid Hotch/Emily


I need a vacation. Thanksgiving CANNOT come soon enough.

Moving on, here's the next one-shot. Thank God this season had provided me enough information for these off-screen moments, and hopefully the rest of the season will follow suit. So, for this particular one-shot, JJ and Reid do not live together. They just sleep over...five nights a week.

I don't own Criminal Minds. Sadly. Tragically. Someday, maybe. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>As Spencer tapped his fingers against his bag while waiting for Garcia to log off and put her babies to sleep for the night, he kept going back to the comment Morgan had made back when they had been investigating Bobby Smith's house.<p>

"_Come on, Reid. How many women do you know only have four pairs of shoes in their closest?"_

He chewed on his lip before looking over at JJ, who was updating Emily on Henry's wellbeing. He waited for a lull in the conversation before giving voice to the question that had been on his mind. "How many pairs of shoes do you own?" JJ looked surprised, blinking. "What?" He repeated the question and she chuckled. "Spence, how many time have you been in my bedroom, and you don't know that?" Spencer smirked, leaning in slightly closer to the blonde agent. "When I'm in your bedroom, Jennifer, your shoe collection is the _last_ thing I notice."

"Whoo!" Emily catcalled with a laugh, nudging Morgan, as JJ blushed at her lover's words and tone of voice. "You hear this? I think Reid could give you a run for your money, Derek." Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. "Reid's good, but he's not that good." "Oh, ok, that's why he's got JJ to keep him warm at night and you have Clooney." Emily replied with a laugh. Morgan glared at her, as Penelope approached the group ready to go. "Oh, okay, JJ is blushing and Reid is smirking. I missed something." Emily chuckled. "You missed Reid flirting, that's all." Penelope nodded, grabbing Morgan's arm. "Shall we go?"

The team made their way to the elevator, paired off, say for Emily (although she was making good progress on that front), ready to go home and sleep off a victory. JJ wanted to reach out and take Spencer's hand, but they were trying to keep it to just the team knowing about them, so she stuck her hand in her back pocket. "How about ten pairs of shoes? I mean, that has to be enough, right, ten?"

JJ groaned. Her boyfriend was just not getting it.

V

Aaron Hotchner opened the door to his son's bedroom quietly, having already sent Jessica home to her family. Cases with children made him miss Jack more than any other case, and he was often one of the first of the team to leave, eager to see Jack, even if he was already asleep. There was something about watching his son sleep, his dreams absent of serial killers, terrible crime scenes, and the occasional nightmare about his mother's death.

He crouched down beside the bed, listening to Jack's breathing, his head turned towards his father. Hotch smiled softly, tempted to reach other to touch his head, but a short beep beep beep caused him to reach for his phone instead. He grinned when he saw that he had a text from Emily.

"_You can get some sleep now. Jack is safe and sound, Aaron."_

Aaron. She called him Aaron. That meant more to him then he was willing to admit. Getting an idea, Hotch held up his phone, making sure Jack was in the frame, snapping a picture. Before he lost his nerve, he sent it to Emily with a message of his own…

"_He and I both sleep easy knowing you're around to protect us. See you at breakfast tomorrow, Emily."_

He stood up, bending slightly to kiss Jack's forehead gently before leaving and heading to his bedroom. Hotch was in just his pants when his phone beeped again. He opened the text.

"_You're the reason I sleep easy. Good night Aaron."_

More and more, Hotch was seeing how easy it was to love Emily Prentiss.

V

JJ hated cases that involved children, even more so since she became a mother. She could take comfort that when she returned from cases such as these, that she could watch her precious baby sleep, his dreams filled with happy things, and not bloodbaths or brutal crime scenes. She leaned against the doorway, watching Henry sleep peaceful on his back, his little chest rising and falling with a deep, even breaths, his favourite stuffed Tigger (a gift from Spencer) clutched tightly, even in sleep. She smiled as she watched him, feeling the calm and peacefulness she always felt around her son.

JJ was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Spencer's arm come around her waist, and leaned back against his warm body, his chin settling in the space between her neck and shoulder. Next to Henry, Spencer was the only other male that could make her feel this lucky to have them both in her life, wondering what she did to deserve them. "Hey, you about ready?" Spencer asked softly, his breath tickling her ear, and she shivered slightly. "Yeah, just one more minute." He held her tighter, and she knew that he needed the one more minute just as much as she did, feeling like Henry's daddy more and more each time he and his godson spent time together.

Henry turned over onto his side, the covers slipping off him, and Tigger falling from his grasp to the floor. Without a word, both agents moved towards the child's bed. JJ straightened the covers, whilst Spencer tucked Tigger back where he belonged. She bent over slightly, kissing her son's forehead gently. "Sleep well, baby." She whispered, as Spencer touched the little boy's head softly, his lips curling in a small smile. "Good dreams, Henry. May the angels watch and protect you." It was something he told Henry every night, and JJ knew it was something Spencer had been told by his mother every night when he was growing up as well.

Taking Spencer's hand, JJ gently led him from the room and down the hall towards their bedroom. They both could rest easy knowing that the case was over, Bobby Smith was alright, and Henry was alright.

And they had each other.


End file.
